Untitled Yanagizawa and Kisarazu
by Cavechan
Summary: Yanagizawa and Kisarazu. They don't get enough fan lovings and they're such a cute couple. Here's a little something for them.


Title: Untitled(Yanagizawa and Kisarazu)

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Mentions of sex.

Notes: High-Chew. Yummy. Not sure if that's how you would spell it in english. Literally, it's "haichuu" so I just kinda figured... If you never had it, it's easy to get at any place that sells pocky! Warning though, there's supposedly something in it that... I dunno, is bad for you. Causes cancer or something. XD;; Warning - very necessary. But they are delicious!

-----

Yanagizawa passed him the small package. "Grape High-Chew dane. Help yourself."

Kisarazu accepted the package and took one of the pieces to his mouth, the grape smell enveloping his nose before even being tasted on his tongue. "Yanagizawa... You..."

He turned his head to look at Kisarazu's face when he spoke. Kisarazu had his eyes looking outwards towards the tennis courts not very far away.

When he spoke, he stared into Yanagizawa's eyes. "You... wrote it... the... _letter_ I found in my shoe locker."

"Yeah... because... It's better to let you know dane."

There was a silence between the two for a minute. Kisarazu tried to organize his thoughts. So, Yanagizawa had written him a letter - a _love letter._

"Atsushi...?"

"Yanagizawa..."

Unknowingly to him, Kisarazu's face had become 50 percent brighter in only two seconds. A smile just as quickly showed itself. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend."

"...Huh...?"

"I mean... I love you also!"

--It was how we confessed our love for each other. We were young then. Both 8th graders. Saint Rudolf Gakuen.--

--I love him.--

My beautiful boyfriend. Kisarazu Atsushi. He has a twin brother, Ryou, currently at Rokkaku. Definitely not as amazing. Only Atsushi will always be mine.

After practice; I'll hand him a towel. He'll look at me. If no one is looking, then maybe even a small kiss.

Once, I had invited him to my bed and we slept within each others' arms. We told about our dreams that night while eating corn flakes together at breakfast time.

I can only hope we are able to be together forever!

-------

Yanagizawa rented a movie for us that night(action-type; aliens-attack-earth-humans-kill-aliens kind). We decided to invite a few other people: Fuji-kun, Mizuki, and Akazawa-buchou.

We gathered onto our beds and watched it on the rather small tv, but still a tv nevertheless. The lights in the room were out, so it was rather dark, but I could have sworn I saw Mizuki begin to kiss Fuji-kun. I did not look a second time to confirm my suspicions. Instead, Yanagizawa had whispered softly into my air:

"Y'know, Mizuki and Fuji are making out on your bed dane."

I glared back at him. "I know." Shivered thinking about it. Wonder if Akazawa-buchou noticed, though? I glanced at him to see his facial expression(he was on the same bed as us). His eyes seemed enthralled in the movie - so he probably did notice and was ignoring it too.

I finally decided to take matters into my own gloved hands. I stood from Yanagizawa's bed and walked the entire two feet to the other one. Fuji spotted me immediately and pushed Mizuki off him, blushing furiously. I sat down next to Mizuki and spoke into his ear, "I have to tell you... Yanagizawa and I were just banging in this bed last night."

Mizuki gave a rather disgusted look, but didn't say anything and left with Fuji to presumably finish in one of their own rooms.

Yes, so I had lied. In actuality, Yanagizawa and I were both still very virgin, but it was as good excuse as any to get them to stop. Don't want my bed to be tainted with unneccesities.

I returned to Yanagizawa's bed and the three of us enjoyed the rest of the movie.

--------

Our first kiss?

--------

Four o'clock and tennis practice over. The two boys, one with many duck-like qualities, the other donned with a long red bandana and white fingerless gloves. They walked closely side-by-side and arrived at an ice cream truck in a nearby park. Undecided about who should pay, they bought equally priced cones and paid for each other.

They sat on the bench together.

"Hey, Yanagizawa...

"...do you want to try... kissing?"

The Kiss.

Unrefuseable.

"Of... Of course...!"

They quickly ate their ice cream and faced towards each other.

"It's my first kiss... So... don't be too upset if it sucks."

"Ditto dane."

-------

We slowly moved towards each other. I stopped. "We can't be so hesitant. Let's just do it!"

"You're right dane!"

My eyes went wide as he suddenly threw his arms around me and pulled me forward, our lips locking. It was probably only for a few seconds, but it was better than expected. Yanagizawa's lips tasted like the chocolate ice cream he had just been eating. His lips(even if duck-like) were soft... and tender. Soon, we separated.

I looked over to the young boy staring at us, face very crimson. Yanagizawa followed my gaze and let out a nervous chuckle.

We decided it was best to leave at that moment and did just that.

------

I didn't think it was impossible for anything to come between us.

It was soon obvious, being so close to him all the time, that Atsushi was depressed. I didn't know why he would be, but he just began to look more down. Maybe it was that "hormonal imbalance"(solution being sex?).

I made up my mind to go ask him.

------

I was glad when Yanagizawa had asked. I was able to let out all the stress finally. Upcoming match with Hyoutei, big math test the day before, going back to family's house that weekend, do I have enough money for bus fare? That and many other little problems boiled together to form what felt like a black hole near my stomach. The emptiness I felt almost overwhelmed me.

Thank god Yanagizawa was able to balance me back out.

But then he had asked if I wanted sex, which definitely surprised me as I was very off-guard.

------

Mizuki had glared at me the next day, chuckled, and said, "So, Yanagizawa, finally not a virgin anymore."

End.


End file.
